Blue Love
by Vuorikettu
Summary: A bunch of ReiSaru-drabbles. Most of them contains yaoi, so rated for it..and I'll post a new one everytime when I get one done x'D
1. his King

**Hi again, guys! As you can see, I've been quite active xD Well, it is because I've got my inspiration back!  
I've been writing some drabbles lately, and I thought that I'll post some of them now..well, I post a new one everytime when I got one done, and when I really have inspiration I'm kinda quick writer, so try to keep up with me! xD**

**But now it is time for the first drabble..enjoy o3o**

* * *

"Mha..! Ahn..ca-captain..please..stop…", young bluet moaned while tilting his head backwards when his lover kissed his neck.

"Mm'm, never, my dear.", that older man purred into younger's ear and bite his earlobe, which caused the youth let out a sexy moan.

"Heh..you're beautiful as always, Fushimi.", he continued, and pressed the younger male against the soft mattress.

"Shu-shut up, Munakata…", Saruhiko snarled, blushing, at his lover when his back met the bed. Reishi just smiled, and lowered to kiss the younger, while he let his left hand wander towards Saruhiko's tights. The younger gasped in their kiss, and then he wrapped his arms around Reishi's neck, deepening their kiss.

The air in the room was thick and moist, filled with scent of sex and lustful moans.

Reishi started to unbutton bluet's vest, and then shirt, and kissed boy's bare, slowly rising, chest. He licked the other pink bud teasingly, and took the other one between his fingers. Saruhiko let out a loud moan, and tried to keep himself silent biting his hand. Reishi noticed this, and chuckled, and then kissed younger's forehead. Saruhiko blinked, and stared into his King's eyes.

"Don't keep your voice down, Saru..I want to hear you.", Reishi whispered huskily into youth's ear, which let cold shivers ran along his body. Saruhiko placed his hand next to him, and there he was, just lying under Reishi Munakata, his King. And yes, he was **his King.**

Slowly Reishi made his way towards younger's belt buckle, placing butterfly kisses around Saruhiko's stomach. Then he started to open younger's pants, and finally threw them on the floor.

Saruhiko hissed when his already erected manhood met the air in the room. Reishi grinned, and then lowered his head to kiss the tip of younger's manhood, and then he licked it, making the youth moan and squirm under him.

"I see that you're really enjoying, don't you? Teasing me like that…", Saruhiko snarled, face flustered. Reishi just smiled back at him, and then he leaned to kiss him.

"I enjoy only if you enjoy too.", he said, and then took off first his lover's glasses, and then his own.

"Meh..stop talking and take me already..you know that letting me to wait too long will ruin the moment.", Saruhiko chuckled, and pressed his foot against his lover's crotch. Reishi just stared younger's smiling face, and then he just chuckled, and started to open his own pants.

"Yeah, you're right. You've grown so impatient..and I really love that side of you. But you don't want me to prepare you first?"

"Nah, it is ok. Even if it is already been a week when we last time did this..I'm ok. Since it is you who is raping me, I'm ok."

"Oh, really? But raping..? Ahaha, Saru, how I love you…", the King then said, and grabbed on Saruhiko's hips, and placed himself between his knight's legs, and started to push himself slowly and carefully inside. Saruhiko hissed and tears appeared in corners of his eyes, but he didn't ask his King to stop. Reishi knew this, so he just continued, until he was fully inside. He let the younger to adjust for a moment, until he lowered to kiss him, and started to move.

Saruhiko moaned into their kiss when Reishi started moving, and he wrapped again his arms around his King's neck, deepening their kiss. Little by little Reishi found right rhythm for them, and started to really enjoy. Saruhiko loved it how his King's manhood rubbed his inner walls and how his King hit his sweet spot every time when he thrusted back inside of him. They both were so lost in each other. The King and his knight.

* * *

**..my first drabble ever..well, I've got some others done too, so I'll post them now too... Oh, and btw, Happy White Day everyone~! |''D**


	2. pleasing his King

**..a second drabble o3o**

* * *

"Captain, do I really have to do this for today?", young bluet said, clicking his tongue.

"But Fushimi, it is very important, and it has to be done. So forgot all other works and do this now, ok?"

"Ok, ok… "

"Good. Come to see me after you've done with it, and I'll give you a reward.", Reishi said, smiling, and walked then away. Saruhiko sighed, glancing first at the paper which he had got from his King, and then he shifted his gaze on his computer's monitor. So much to do. He sighed again, closed all already opened files, saving them first, and then created a new document. He glanced at the clock, and started to work.

Few hours passed, and with a small head ache Saruhiko had got his work done. He just lazily sat on his seat, watching the monitor. He had already clicked the 'print'-icon, but he was too tired right now to go and get those files from the printer.

"Oi! Fushimi! Your files are here!", he heard Andy calling his name.

"Yeah, I know. I know…", bluet said, fixing his glasses and then he rose up, walking towards Andy, who had gathered his files together.

"Thanks Domojouji. Now I just have to go and give these to captain.", Saruhiko said, smiling a little, and turned then around, starting to walk towards his destination.

* * *

"Fushimi here. I've got the papers done. Can I come in?", the youth spoke, knocking on his King's office's door.

"Yes, yes. Just come in.", Reishi replied to him from the other side. Bluet opened the door, and closed it after him, then walking in front of his King's table.

"Here, I got them done. You happy now?", Saruhiko said while handing those papers to Reishi. That older male took the papers, and glanced at them, reading some of them, and then he shifted his gaze back at this third-in-command. He had a smile on his face.

"Yes, Fushimi. Well done."

"That's good. And then, you said that you'll give me some reward?"

"Ah, yes. Come here, Saruhiko…"

Saruhiko startled from his King's words, but he didn't really know why. But the way how Reishi said his name made his heart skip a beat. Then he walked on the other side of the table, standing in front of his King.

"Kneel down.", his King ordered.

"Wha-?! Why?"

"If you want your reward, do it."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, but then he did what his King told him to do. Kneeling down in front of his King, Reishi watched him smiling, and started to open his pants. Saruhiko's eyes widened, and face reddened when he realized what is going to happen. He tried to shift his gaze somewhere else, when his King took his manhood from his pants.

"Saruhiko, come closer."

Youth heard his King to order him again, and he tried to avert his gaze, blushing. He didn't move, so Reishi grabbed him from hair, and pulled him closer. Bluet yelped, and tensed when his King's member was right in front of his face.

"Really? You're sick man, Munakata…", Saruhiko then sighed, rubbing his throbbing head, and took his King's penis on his hand, still blushing. He had only dreamed about something like this, but now when this was happening real, he didn't really know what to think. But still, with a little bit shaking hands, he started to rub his King's member. Reishi let out a sigh of satisfaction, and pet his Favorite's head. After a while, when his King's manhood was erected, he shyly licked its tip, and then gave a second lick to it, and licked it couple times more, until he took the full length into his mouth. Reishi let out a small moan when his member met his knight's warm and moist cavern. Saruhiko hummed, and tried not to choke, and started then to suck his King's member.

"Ah..Saru… You're good.", Reishi said to the younger, and stroked his hair. Saruhiko just blushed even more; he had had enough lonely nights to play with himself. That's why he was quite good in this, but it really made him happy that he was able to please his King.

Saruhiko sucked and licked and rubbed his King's manhood hungrily, making the older to grab youth's hair and shoving himself deeper into bluet's mouth.

"Hey! Watch your moves! Are you trying to choke me or what?!", bluet snarled, tighten his grip of his King's manhood. And that was mistake. It was enough to send the King over the edge, and that white liquid ended on Saruhiko's face. Bluet tensed and closed his eyes when something landed on his face.

"Eww! Disgusting!", the boy shouted, and wiped some of his King's semen away with his finger. He stared it for a moment, and then licked it.

"..interesting…", Saruhiko said, with a curious look on his face, until he realized that his King was still staring at him, and he blushed. Quickly Reishi took a tissue from his desk's box, and started to wipe youth's face.

"There. All clean.", he then said, smiling. Saruhiko just jumped quickly up, and was going to turn around, but then his King grabbed his hand.

"Why in such a hurry? I think that you might need some help, am I right?", Reishi said, smiling, and tilted his head towards bluet's crotch. Saruhiko blushed, but he didn't try to run away. Reishi muttered 'good boy', and pulled the youth onto his lap. They both had done their works already. So why not to relax a little bit, and share some time together..?

* * *

**..oh..this became quite long one..oh well, it can't be helped anymore |''D  
And random fact; I wroted this one and the first one at school..yeah, I'm a bad person xD**


	3. his King, comforting

**Hey guys~! Long time no see, huh? Sorry, I've been kinda busy with my studies, so I haven't been able to update or poet anything Dx But now, I have one new drabble for you all. Sorry, this doesn't contain yaoi this time ^^''**

* * *

Reishi opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock which was on his night stand. 3:14 am. Then, he heard it again. His doorbell. Someone was there. But who it was? Reishi didn't know. He sighed, and rose up from his bed, rubbing his eyes, and took his glasses from the same night stand where his clock was. He put his glasses on, and started to walk towards his house's front door. Again, his doorbell rang.

"Yes, yes..I'm coming!", the man then said, and then opened the door.

At first, he wasn't so sure who the hell it was who was interrupting his sleep. But then he noticed that familiar face, and he was kind of surprised. Before he could say anything, the other glanced at him, and walked in.

"Uhh..Fushimi? What you're doing at outside at this time?", Reishi then asked, closing the door and turned to face the younger. The youth turned towards the older, and suddenly hugged him, pressing his face against his chest.

"Captain..please, let me stay here tonight..please?", Saruhiko then begged. Reishi wasn't really sure, but it was like the bluet sounded to be lost. He stared at the younger for a while, and then sighed.

"Ok then..but first, could you explain why you came all the way here..?", he then asked, and started to take some steps towards the kitchen, Saruhiko still clinging on him. At first the younger looked like he wasn't going to talk about it, but then he opened his mouth.

"My mother died…", the bluet then said, voice shaking, and he tightened his grip from Reishi's shirt. The older stared at the younger for a while, and when he saw how tears started to appear on Saruhiko's eyes, he quickly wrapped his arms around the younger. At this point, Saruhiko broke, and he began to cry against Reishi's shoulder. The older man closed his eyes and couple of tears ran along his cheeks. When Saruhiko cried, he sounded like a lost child. But Saruhiko was still a child. Even if he was already 19, he was just a child. Child, who had lost his mother.

They stood there for a while, until the younger seemed to calm down. Then Reishi just kissed Saruhiko's forehead, to comfort him, and then he led him into the kitchen, and both of they took a glass of water.

"Well, I think that it could be time to go to sleep now?", Reishi then asked, after finishing his glass.

"Yeah… But where I sleep?", the younger then asked, placing his glass on the kitchen table.

"Well, where you want to sleep?", the older then asked, taking Saruhiko's glass, and put it into the sink with his own.

"Uh..well, this might sound a little bit weird but..can I sleep with you?", the bluet then asked, feeling the heat on his cheeks, and gave a begging look to the older. Reishi chuckled, and pulled Saruhiko closer.

"Of course you can, if it makes you feel safer.", he then said, smiling.

"..just promise that you won't do anything weird, ok?"

"Ok, ok. I promise. I won't fuck you tonight even if I wanted to."

"Well, that's go—wait what?!"

"Forget it. Now let's go to sleep, shall we?"

After that, Reishi led Saruhiko into his bedroom. The bed seemed to be big enough for them to sleep, and after a moment they both were laying under the blanket, and Reishi had pulled Saruhiko into his embrace. Normally the bluet would had just kicked the older away from him, but now, he really wanted Reishi to hold him. Right now, he needed someone. And right now his King was the right person to embrace him.

* * *

**..well, why I wroted something like this? Well, I've been always sure about it that my mother's healt isn't so good. And well, she has told me couple of times that she won't be able to reach 50th year in her life..and now, she is, like, 47..so, yeah. And well, since I don't live at home anymore, I got to see my parents very rarely nowadays.  
Buuut I don't want to depress you all with my own IRL -things, so I can tell you that next time I'll post three new drabbles..I can't tell yet if they will contain yaoi or not, but we see it then..so, let's see you guys again when I get those drabbles ready! Se ya~! x3**


	4. Heat

**Hi there my lovely readers~! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything in a long time. But it was school's fault. But now, it is summer vacation, so I'm able to write. And well..now I give one short drabble which I wroted last night, so it isn't so good..but oh well xD**

* * *

A young bluet gulped as he found himself standing behind his King's door. Then he raised his hand, knocked the door and then he opened it. He stepped inside, and there he saw his captain, sitting behind his desk.

"Oh, but isn't it Fushimi. What brings you here?", Reishi then asked, and rose from his chair. Saruhiko closed the door behind him, and stared at his superior for a while until he walked next to his King, and then he wrapped his arms around Reishi's neck. The older male didn't do anything, he were just standing there.

"..I need you..I want you…", Saruhiko then whispered and looked with his sapphire eyes into Reishi's amethyst ones, having a blush on his cheeks. The King stared at his third-in-command and then he placed his hands on younger's waist, and a small grin appeared on his lips.

"I can see lust in your eyes, Fushimi. Could it be that you're in the heat, hmm?", the King said, smiling, and lowered his other hand on boy's ass, groping it slightly, earning a happy moan from the youth's mouth.

"S-shut up! Maybe I am but..I just want you to..do me. Right now.", the younger whined and crushed their lips together. Both of them closed their eyes, and Reishi started to grope younger's ass roughly before he threw him onto his table. Saruhiko moaned happily into their kiss and cold shivers ran along his spine.

"..you want me to do you, huh? A pretty interesting request from you. And you're a virgin, right?", Reishi broke their kiss and grinned before he pressed his lips against Saruhiko's neck, and bit it, causing the boy moan under him. Saruhiko didn't reply to his King, but his body spoke on his behalf. Soon most of their clothes were abandoned on the floor, and Reishi was already preparing the younger's entrance before he was going to thrust in and make that boy his own. Sometimes sapphire eyes met with the amethyst ones, both filled with need and lust. And Saruhiko would gladly to give himself to his King.

* * *

**..haah, it was kinda short, wasn't it? I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to get it any longer :''D I'm kinda out of ideas..so it would be very nice if someone could give me some ideas to write. Oh, and btw, I'm starting to write the sequel for** _**Crime & Punishment **_**soon ;''3**

**See ya all again next time! I try to write more and update more often! I promise!  
But now, Kettu-chan signs off~ o3o**


	5. I miss You

**..hi again guys! Look, I came back with a new drabble! I was chatting eith my friend last night and well, we were talking about K and its characters and about Reishi and Saru and..then I just get an idea and..so yeah. Try to enjoy~**

* * *

Saruhiko placed his hand on his already uncovered manhood and let out a small moan. The youngster closed his eyes and let his other hand roam on his own skin. He let out small whisper in the air, calling his King's – his lover's – name. But the Blue King wasn't there. Captain had gone to his little sister's funeral, and left Saruhiko and Seri in the charge at SCEPTER4. But the young bluet wasn't really happy with that. He wasn't happy that his lover had left him alone. And he had no idea when his King was coming back.

The boy just kept touching himself, lying on his bed which he had shared with his King many times already. Saruhiko slid his hand between his thighs and started to tease his own entrance, until he slid one finger inside him and let out a pretty loud moan and called his lover's name again. The bluet pitied himself. There he was, lying on his bed, thinking about his lover when the other was somewhere mourning for his sister who had died. But Saruhiko just couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault that he had happened to start masturbating. It was Reishi's fault. The older male had ravished Saruhiko's body almost every night, so it was not a wonder that the boy had his own needs.

Another finger slid inside the bluet, and he was ready to let himself over the edge. The boy came on his own hand, moaning and after that he just laid there, panting heavily. He looked at his hand which was covered with his own liquid and whined, sounding like a sad, abandoned puppy. Saruhiko rolled over, lying on his stomach and took one of two pillows on his bed – his King's pillow. The boy hugged the pillow and pressed his face against it, inhaling his lover's scent.

"..come back already..please…", the bluet whined against the soft pillow.

_'I miss you.'_

* * *

**..wheeh, it was kinda short one. But well, drabbles are short, right? xD **

**And I got a one new review from person who called themself as anon-chan, and since they are anonymous, I'm gonna reply to them at here right now :3**

**_Hi anon-chan and thanks for your comment! It made me really happy. And to answer your question: yes, I will and I'm going to write more fics of Mikoto and Misaki. And, to be honest, I have one under work already. It just needs some time to finish. Just wait for it x3_**

**And now, this is all that I have from now. Oh, and if you have any ideas about which kind of drabbles/stories I should write, tell me! But now, Kettu-chan signs off. See ya all again next time~! x3**


End file.
